SLP Equipment
SLP equipment is a special vehicles and weapons that SLP is equipped with. Unlike the LSPD Office, most of the equipment is paid by employees. Vehicles Description Any employee can buy specialized vehicles at [http://lspdonline.org/slp/vehicles lspdonline.org/slp/vehicles] and modify them in the workshop of the police station. The wholesale price is unlocked after completing the relevant storyline missions launched in the LSPD Office. By default, the player has 3 places for storing a special police vehicles (the MTL Reinert, the PT-46 Lejon and the HVY Tormentor), as well as one place for passenger transport (initially it has the bonus Bravado Police Buffalo ). Having bought an additional garage on the site, the player receives 10 parking spaces where you can store both police and civil cars (police vehicles cannot be stored in ordinary garages). Purchased vehicles are delivered to the garage unmarked and without modifications. Unlike civilian vehicles, police cars have bulletproof tires, a police horn, strobe lights, a siren, a police radio, a police computer , and in some cases, spotlights and a barrier between the rows of seats. Vehicle Modifications In the workshop of the police station, the player can install the following improvements on vehicles: *'Standard modifications', including brakes, engine, paint, transmission, etc. - The Kinetic Energy Recovery System (KERS) is a nitro analogue that is installed by default on the Principe Lectro , which was added in the Heists update . KERS can be installed on all special vehicles. *'Livery '- several liveries. When it selected, the selected color of the vehicle becomes invisible (Except for Vigilante vinyl). Downtown Cab Co . Livery - the Stanier only . Vigilante - translucent matte sticker - the Grotti Police Cheetah Classic only. Police / LSPD and SLP liveries are available for all special vehicles. *'Road spikes'. They work in the same way as for the Deep Inside Dewbauchee JB 700 . Available for all special vehicles except the PT-46 Lejon. *'Proximity mines' - available for all special vehicles, except motorcycles. *'Flasher' - appears on the roof of the car or in appropriate places near the motorcycle. Available for all special vehicles except the PT-46 Lejon. *'Front machine guns' - available for all special vehicles except the PT-46 Lejon. *'Power bumpers LVL. 1' - available for all special vehicles, except for the PT-46 Lejon and motorcycles. *'Power bumpers LVL. 2' - rams. Available for the MTL Reinert, the HVY Tormentor, the Annis Police Hellion, the Declasse Police Granger, the Mammoth Police Patriot and the Benefactor Police Schuler. *'Power bumpers (EMP)' - in a collision with a vehicle, disable it for several seconds. Available for the Grotti Police Cheetah Classic, the Pegassi Police Tempesta Custom, the Pegassi Police Cesar, the Coil Police Raiden, the Declasse Police Granger, the Mammoth Police Patriot. *'Reinforced armor plates LVL. 1' - give protection against two hits of homing missiles (explode by third hit). Available for the Annis Police Hellion, the Coil Police Raiden, the Bravado Police Buffalo, the Declasse Police Granger, the Vapid Police Stanier, the Mammoth Police Patriot and the Benefactor Police Schuler. *'Reinforced armor plates LVL. 2' - provide protection against several explosions (like the Imponte Duke O'Death ). Available for the Annis Police Hellion, the Declasse Police Granger, the Mammoth Police Patriot and the Benefactor Police Schuler. *'Window armor plates' - provide protection for the driver and passengers from bullets. Available for the Annis Police Hellion and the Benefactor Police Schuler. *'Homing missiles' - 30 missiles with the Imponte Deluxo missiles accuracy. Available only for the HVY Tormentor. Stealth mode Special SLP vehicles can be disguised as civilian. To do this, remove all the modifications that issue police vehicles. Missiles, machine guns, firing squadrons, spikes, mines do not give out vehicles, but their details remain visible. Also, the SLP player must be dressed in civilian clothes. For all other players, a SLP officer underwill look like a regular player. If the SLP turns on a siren, a flashing light, uses weapons, spikes, gets a special weapon or a wanted player falls into his field of vision, his disguise will be revealed to nearby players. Special police vehicles (the MTL Reinert, the PT-46 Lejon and the HVY Tormentor) that use a cover will automatically reveal a police disguise if another player approaches them 0.3 miles away. When approaching 0.15 miles, a unique vehicle designation on the radar is revealed. Abilities of new vehicles *The''' Coil Prusak''' is a stealth motorcycle. Players will not be able to see his mark until he is within a radius of 0,09 miles. If the SLP uses Prusak with cover, other players will find out that he is a policeman when approaching 490 ft. *The PT-46 Lejon - IFV, is a lightweight analogue of the Rhino and the APC, uses a light machine gun and a cannon with explosive shells (72mm). *The HVY Tormentor - double armored all-terrain vehicle. Has a higher speed than the HVY Nightsark , but weaker armor. It can also be armed with homing missiles. *The MTL Reinert is a multi-purpose truck. Details will appear in one of the following articles. Image Gallery pbuffalostock.jpg|The Bravado Police Buffalo Psteinerstock.jpg|The Vapid Police Stanier. pschulerstock.jpg|The Benefactor Police Schuler. reinertstock.jpg|The MTL Reinert. Weapons The SLP uses a different special weapons. *'The Kinetic homing launcher' is a heavy weapon with homing projectiles that have the maneuverability of the Imponte Deluxo missiles. Upon contact with the target the projectile pushes it as well as Up-n-Atomizer projectiles. *'Stun Gun Mk II '— Stun Gun with an increased cooldown and effect duration. Can use both classic and EMP projectiles on the player's choice. *'Special purpose sniper rifle' — weapon can use EMP and stun bullets with normal effect duration. Provides thermal and night vision scopes. *'Remote Sniper' — has a long range, regular bullets. By calling Wade Heston, the Protagonist can order the Burrito with access to several rifles that are installed on roofs and hills throughout the state (as well as active rifles on MTL Reinert). Green boxes on the display show players WP and Wanted Level. Blue boxes show players and NPCs who are the SLP officers. Red boxes mark players and NPCs with WP and Wanted Level. By zooming in and scanning the box, as in Benefactor Terrorbyte, the SLP player can learn some information about the person at gunpoint,= taken from the Police computer database (Nickname, Wanted Points, Wanted Level). Also, if a person is in a vehicle, a small box will mark the intended affected area according the wind, Earth rotation, bullet speed and other factors. Than further from Burrito is gun, the longer will intervals between shots (by default it is 5 seconds), and the accuracy of appliances, defining zone destruction, will fall. Two SLP-players can't get in the single Burrito to use the gun. A player cannot select a gun that is already being used by another player. Other players can see on the radar if any SLP-players are now using the Remote Sniper. *'Tracker '— a small device that can be attached to the ground, player, NPC or vehicle like Sticky bombs. 'Tracker' A player with the wanted level will not be able to escape from the police if he or his current vehicle is tracked. Even if he tries to disappear from the radar, his icon will still be displayed to SLP players. It is also possible to see the tracked player's team chat. The SLP player who set the device can activate it at any time (if the marked player has not left the session). In this case, the engine of the vehicle with tracker will shut down for 15 seconds, and the tracked player will be stunned for the same time. Then the device will stop working. You can set up to 5 trackers on the map in the same time (trackers on players don't count, because they are in a separate list which works like bounty system). The tracker can be removed in several ways: 1) Upon activation. 2) After destruction of a vehicle or removing a detail on which it is. 3) If the SLP player who set up the tracker on the vehicle will leave the session. 4) If the tracked player is caught or killed by the police. Category:Gameplay Category:Vehicle Pages Category:Weapon Pages